Time of Our Lives
by JenLovesShenny
Summary: Sheldon ist schwer krank ,doch seine beste Freundin Penny bleibt immer an seiner Seite ...bis zum Ende.


Time of Our Lives

Er sah aus dem Fenster und lächelte ,bald würde es soweit sein ,jeden Tag könnte es passieren und er würde es hinnehmen. Sheldon Lee Cooper war ein Genie ,doch auch ein Genie wurde nicht vom Leben verschont ,das hatte er erst dann begriffen als man ihn erklärte das sein Hirntumor bösartig war und es keine Chance gab ihn zu entfernen. Zuerst war er schockiert doch später fing er an Vorkehrungen zu machen ,er teilte all seine Comics unter Leonard ,Raj und Howard auf weil er wusste das sie sich gut darum kümmern würden. Sheldon flog nach Texas um Zeit mit seiner Familie zu haben ,es war das erste mal das er seinen Bruder weinen gesehen hatte ,und das machte es für ihn wirklich real. Er wollte nicht das seine Familie sich um ihn sorgte ,er wollte nicht das sie ihm beim sterben zu sahen ,und auch wenn es schwer war so entschied seine Mutter das sie den Wunsch ihres Sohnes respektieren würde. Wieder Zuhause beendete Sheldon seine Beziehung mit Amy ,es war schwer mitanzusehen wie sie weinte ,doch er wusste das er das richtige tat. Amy sollte ihn nicht als kranken Mann in Erinnerung behalten sondern als den gesunden Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon wollte seinen Freunden nicht zur last fallen ,also tat er das einzigste was für ihn richtig war … er verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Es gab eine kleine Feier mit vielen Tränen ,und so war es Sheldon am liebsten. Doch auch wenn er dachte das es richtig war ,so sah Penny das völlig anders. Sie blieb bei ihm egal wie sehr er sie darum bat ihn allein zu lassen ,jedes mal sagte sie das gleiche zu ihm

„Ich verlasse dich nicht Moon Pie ,da kannst du mich noch so sehr anbetteln."

Und er war tief in seinem Herzen dankbar dafür das sie bei ihm blieb ,sie war bei ihm als es ihm immer schlechter ging. Sie brachte ihn zum lachen ,auch dann wenn es eigentlich nichts zum Lachen gab ,und selbst als er das Krankenhaus nicht mehr verlassen konnte war sie da. Penny war das einzigste was ihn an ein besseres Leben erinnerte ,ein Leben das er vermisste.

„Penny?"

Sheldon's Stimme war leise ,doch Penny hörte ihn und war sofort an seiner Seite. Sie versuchte für ihren Besten Freund stark zu sein ,doch wie er da so in seinen Krankenhausbett lag brachte sie fast zum weinen. Sheldon war immer dünn gewesen ,doch jetzt war er nur noch Haut und Knochen ,seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und seine Augen ,seine schönen Augen waren leer. Da war nichts mehr von dem Mann der sie sonst auf die Palme gebracht hatte ,Sheldon Lee Cooper war gebrochen ,gebrochen von einem Hirntumor.

„Ja Sheldon?"

Sie nahm seine eiskalte Hand in ihre und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten ,doch als sie sah wie er versuchte zu lächeln konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten. Sie weinte und zwar so heftig das es ihren ganzen Körper schüttelte ,Penny wusste was Sheldon ihr sagen wollte ,instinktiv wusste sie das es bald vorbei sein würde. Ein Jahr nach der Diagnose ,nur ein Jahr hatte ihr bester Freund Zeit gehabt ,und nun saß sie hier und musste sich verabschieden.

„Danke."

Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte ,Tränen traten in seine Augen und liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter ,doch sein Lächeln blieb.

„Wofür denn Sheldon?"

Penny weinte immer noch ,sie saß neben ihren Whack-a-Doodle auf dem Bett und wollte das es aufhörte. Sie wollte das dieser Schmerz aufhörte ,sie betete zu Gott ,sie wollte nicht das ihr Bester Freund starb ,er war nicht bereit ,er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Nobelpreis gewonnen ,wie konnte er da sterben?

„Dafür das du meine Beste Freundin warst."

Sheldon lächelte noch immer als Penny ihn umarmte ,auch wenn er plötzlich so müde war. Er war dankbar das es seine beste Freundin war die bis zum Schluss bei ihm blieb, er dachte zurück an die alten Zeiten. Sein Leben war im großen und ganzen doch ganz gut gewesen oder nicht? Die Gesichter seiner Freunde und seiner Familie tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf ,und er wusste das sie ihn nie vergessen würden. Mit einem letzten Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss er seine Augen ….

Für Immer.


End file.
